Need You Now
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Songfic from Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" Bianca and Lelouch realise something about each other. LxOC


**So this is my newest Geass story. The end gets a little confusing, but I put in a note to explain it then. Hope you enjoy it!**

**BIANCA**

I sat with various photo albums all over my floor. There was a single connection to all of the pictures on each page: they were all of Lelouch and me.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

I knew in my heart he was alive. I knew what his plan had been. He would live, so would Suzaku. But he had told me I had to move on from him. That if things were to go as he wanted, we would have no more contact. But I wanted to call him.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

It had been nearly two weeks. I had thought I would have heard from him by now. But I hadn't. Was he thinking of me?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

I was. I did all of the time.

_For me it happens all the time._

I look over at my clock. It was 1:15 in the morning. That was it. I couldn't do it anymore.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

I reached for my phone.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

I felt so broken without him. I didn't think a person could feel like this and live.

_And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._

**LELOUCH**

I sat at my desk, swirling a shot of whiskey. I didn't care that I was underage. I was a prince, I'd do what I want. My memories had been re-written, just as I thought they would. And I had found what I needed to re-jolt my memories. That too had worked. I glanced over at my bed room door.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

My life was still missing something though. It was Bianca. I missed how she would just come into my room whenever she felt like.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Did she think of me? Did she remember me?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

I did, though. I thought of her all of the time. I couldn't get her out of my head.

_For me it happens all the time._

I looked at my clock. 1:15 a.m. it read. I had started shots a few hours ago.

_It's quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now._

In my druken state, I did what I had said I would never do: I reached for my phone.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

I didn't end up dialing though. But I knew that I couldn't live without her anymore.

_And I don't know how I can do without._

I needed her. I now knew that my life had more meaning when she was in it.

_I just need you now._

**A.N: So this is where it gets confusing. The end of this takes place at the same time and that's how I'm going to write it. But they are in two different places. Hope you get it.**

Bianca and Lelouch just sat with their foreheads on the tops of their desks. Pain was evident in their eyes as tears fell from two pairs of violet eyes.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"I need you, Lelouch." Bianca mumbled as her clock flipped to 1:16 a.m.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Lelouch reached for his phone, saying, "You were right, Bianca. I do need you."

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Bianca's phone rang. She grabbed it without checking the name as Lady Antebellum's newest song, "Need you Now" began to play on her radio.

She heard Lelouch's voice say, "I don't know how to live without you." She stood at his voice and paced to her door.

_And I don't know how I can do without._

He heard her reply, "I need you, too." Her words were filled with tears as she slid to the floor next to her door.

_I just need you now._

"I need you too."

_I just need you now._

"Can you come over?" She mumbled.

_Oh baby, I need you now._

"Only for you, baby." He replied opening her door and stepping in. He joined her on the floor. They embraced each other, tears flowing.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
